


My Only Contact

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Found phone, Lactose intolerant Ben Solo, Light crack, Online Relationship, Random mentions of betta fish, Sort Of, Texting, meet cute, text fic, utter randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: Rey finds a stranger's phone, and is forced to get it back to him by communicating with his co-worker, Ben Solo. They quickly befriend each other through the strange circumstances.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637683
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	My Only Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea I had. Probably not very good. Please enjoy anyways.

Rey has been riding the bus for several stops before she notices the abandoned phone in the seat next to her. No one has you occupied that seat since Rey got on. 

She stands up and holds the phone over her head. “This anyone’s phone?” she calls to the rest of the bus. 

No one claims it, making it Rey’s problem. She turns it on, tests it for password protection- it has one- and determines the best way to get ahold of its owner. 

*********

Ben wakes up to several texts from his co-worker. 

**_Armitage Hux, 5:30_  
Who’s Armitage Hux?  
I found his phone.**

**_Me, 6:00_  
Coworker.  
Why are you texting me?**

**_Armitage Hux, 6:03_  
This phone is password locked so I can only reply to texts on the home screen.  
You were the last person who texted him.  
Can you get ahold of him?  
Tell him someone named Rey found his phone on the bus.**

He quickly changes Hux’s name in his contacts to avoid confusion. 

**_Rey who has Hux’s Phone, 6:05_  
I’d give you my number so he could text me but my phone is getting repaired and I won’t have it for a week.  
Sorry.**

**_Me, 6:05_  
It’s fine.  
I’ll let him know.**  
**_6:08_  
OK he knows, he won’t give you his password to text someone more useful, so you are stuck with working with me to get his phone back to him. **

**_Rey who has Hux’s Phone, 8:15_  
Ok XD.  
Can you text me this evening? I have to work now.**

**_Me, 6:17_  
Yeah, no problem, just reply to this text when you are free.**

As someone who generally avoids meeting new people- really, people in general- he’s not looking forward to the complicated process this will be. 

Not at first, anyways. 

**_Rey who has Hux’s Phone, 19:30_  
Hi.  
You free?**

**_Me, 19:30_  
Yes.  
So I have some bad news.  
Armitage Hux, the owner of that phone, lives in Scotland.**

**_Rey who has Hux’s Phone, 19:35_  
So what’s his phone doing in San Jose?**

**_Me, 19:36_  
Oh thank god, you’re in the area.  
He was here for a business trip.**

**_Rey who has Hux’s Phone, 19:37_  
Right so if you are in the area, maybe I can get the phone to you and you can mail it to him?  
Or something.**

**_Me, 19:39_  
Right, so, full disclosure, I’m not in the area right now.  
I’ll be back five days.**

**_Rey who has Hux’s Phone, 19:45_  
Ok, that works.  
Get back to me.**

He waits a few moments so that he’s confident she’ll have left the message screen. 

_**Me, 19:47** _ **  
Leaving this up on your screen so you can text me if you need to.**

***************

**_Rey who has Hux’s Phone, 15:30_  
Hey random question.  
You don’t have to answer.  
But is this Hux’s dog on the lock screen?  
Because she’s adorable and I love her.**

**_Me, 15:31_  
Yes it is.  
I think her name is Roberta.  
Black lab mix.  
Do you have a dog?**

**_Rey who has Hux’s Phone, 15:31_  
No :(  
You?**

**_Me, 15:32_  
My roommate has a pomeranian.  
(Attachment: 1 img)  
Her name is BeeBee.**

**_Rey who has Hux’s Phone, 15:33_  
Aw I’m jealous.  
All I have is beta fish.**

**_Me, 15:34_  
Betta fish are awesome.  
Relatable.**

**_Rey who has Hux’s Phone, 15:34_  
Antisocial and angry at everything?**

**_Me, 15:34_  
Pretty much yeah.**

*********

**_Rey who has Hux’s Phone, 21:03_  
Status update?  
On when I can give you the phone?**

**_Me, 21:15_  
Still unclear.  
Sorry.**

**_Rey who has Hux’s phone, 21:17_  
That’s fine.  
Have a nice trip.  
Or whatever.**

**_Me, 21:17_  
It’s for work.  
But thanks.**

***********

**_Me, 8:35_  
Hey not to be rude.  
But why are you fine texting me?  
I don’t mind.  
But how do you know I’m not a creep or a stalker?**

**_Rey who has Hux’s phone, 8:37_  
I text you because I don’t have my own phone so you’re my only non-work conversation companion.  
I think you’re not a creep because 1)You are being very polite to me and your coworker about this phone thing, 2)You clearly have a very polite dog who I can tell is not just a stock photo, 3) You never asked for my last name 4)I found a Ben Solo and Armitage Hux who both work at Google through LinkedIn and you seem normal enough.**

**_Me, 8:40_  
I do work at Google.  
But doesn’t this make you the stalker now?**

**_Rey who has Hux’s phone, 8:41_  
True XD  
And you’re almost out of milk.**

**_Me, 8:42_  
I’m lactose intolerant.  
Not a very good stalker.**

**_Rey who has Hux’s phone, 8:43_  
So why are YOU fine texting ME, if you’re an antisocial beta fish?**

**_Me, 8:45_  
Well most of the people I could text have met me in person, unlike you, and that soured them on the experience of talking to me.  
Also I’m hoping that if I text you for long enough you’ll send me a picture of your betta fish.**

**_Rey who has Hux’s phone, 8:47_  
Well if that’s all that’s keeping you talking to me I am definitely holding that photo hostage.**

**_Me, 8:49_  
*sigh***

***************

****_Rey who has Hux’s phone, 19:21_  
Did I mention my betta fish has a WIFE. ** **

****_Me, 19:30_  
No you did not.** **

****_Rey who has Hux’s phone, 19:31_  
Yea but they keep eating their babies.** **

****_Me, 19:32_  
Circle of life.** **

****_Rey who has Hux’s phone, 19:32_  
That’s DEFINITELY not how you’re supposed to use that term.** **

****_Me, 19:33_  
It’s how I’m using it.** **

******************

****_Me, 6:33_  
I can meet this Thursday?** **

****_Rey who has Hux’s Phone, 6:35_  
That works.  
You work at Google, in San Jose?  
There’s a Starbucks about two miles from there.  
Meet me there at sixish Thursday evening?** **

****_Me, 6:37_  
That works** **

****_Rey who has Hux’s Phone, 6:39_  
Send each other selfies so we know who to look for?** **

They send the selfies, and Ben finds that Rey is about his age. And cute. Not that he’s thinking about that. 

**************

“Hi! You must be Ben Solo!” A girl who matches Rey’s picture waves at him. 

“You must be Rey.” He shakes her hand. “Weird meeting you for real, I have to say.” 

“Not weird in a bad way?” She grins. 

“No, of course not,” he mutters, flustered. “Nice to meet you.” 

“You too.” 

“Let me buy you a coffee, to thank you for the trouble?” Rey asks. 

“I feel like I should thank you. Really, Hux should thank both of us.” 

She laughs. “I’ll buy you a coffee, and you buy me one?” 

Ben agrees. They chat for a bit while waiting in line, and as much as he’d like to, he can’t think of any excuse to stay longer. 

Rey hands him Hux’s phone, and a slip of paper. 

“My actual number,” she explains. “I got my phone back today. Let me know when he has his phone, I feel responsible. And, you know, if you ever want to text a random stalker person sometime.” She smiles and runs off. 

***************

**_**Me, 20:20** _ **  
Hux has his phone.  
He says thanks.** **

**_**Rey, 20:21** _ **  
Awesome!  
Your long awaited reward:  
(attachment: 1 img.)  
Their names are Arthur and Guinevere.** **

**_**Me, 20:22** _ **  
Betta fish!!!!!!!!** **

**_**Rey, 20:25** _ **  
So are you going to stop texting me now that you have your betta fish?** **

****_**Me, 20:27** _ **  
**Of course not.  
Not when you can still send me betta fish videos :). 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great, comments are my life! Thanks for reading!


End file.
